plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Save Our Seeds
.]] Save Our Seeds is a Brain Buster that takes place in every world of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. There were three levels to each area before the 1.7 update. Currently, there are two in every world (except in Ancient Egypt and Pirate Seas). In these Brain Busters, the player needs to protect all the endangered plants to get a star before the 1.7 update. After the 1.7 update, the objective is still the same, but only causes the player to progress on the map. If one endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the game says "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the game in a similar manner with a different losing sound effect. However, the brain is still shown if the player loses. If an endangered Iceberg Lettuce freezes a zombie, the player will lose in the same manner, even though Iceberg Lettuces cannot be eaten by zombies and these are only shown in Piñata Parties. The plants to save are Sunflowers in Ancient Egypt and Kung-Fu World, Spring Beans in Pirate Seas, Wall-nuts in Wild West, Citrons and Starfruits in two separate levels of Far Future and Puff-shrooms and Magnet-shrooms in two separate levels in Dark Ages. Levels The Roman numerals are the the level numbers before the 1.7 update for all worlds except for Far Future, Dark Ages, and Piñata Parties, where it is used for disambiguation purposes. The parentheses show where the level is located after the 1.7 update, or if the level is removed in the update altogether. Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Far Future Dark Ages Big Wave Beach Piñata Party Gallery of endangered plants A Starfruit to Protect.png|An endangered Starfruit SoS Wall-nut.jpg|An endangered Wall-nut SoS Citron.jpg|An endangered Citron IBenoutc.png|An endangered Iceberg Lettuce (Piñata Party only) IBen.png|An endangered Iceberg Lettuce with its costume (Piñata Party only) Ekran Alıntısı4.JPG|An endangered Sunflower EndangeredSpringBean.jpg|An endangered Spring Bean PSenoutC.png|An endangered Puff-shroom Endangered Lightning Reed without costume.png|An endangered Lightning Reed (Piñata Party only) Endangered Lightning Reed.png|An endangered Lightning Reed with costume (Piñata Party only) EndangeredMagnet.PNG|An endangered Magnet-shroom BCED.png|An endangered Bonk Choy (Piñata Party only) EndangeredChomper.png|An dangered Chomper (Piñata Party only) EndangeredTall-nut.png|An dangered Tall-nut (Piñata Party only) Smallbamboocageed.jpg|An endangered Small Bamboo Cage (in Plants vs. Zombies Online) SOSpanel.PNG|The panel Gameplay PvZ2-Ancient-Egypt-Save-Our-Seeds-Plugging-III-Setup.jpg|Ancient Egypt Save Our Seeds III (pre-1.7) Sos threee.PNG|Pirate Seas Save Our Seeds III (pre-1.7) IMG 0374.PNG|Wild West Save Our Seeds III (pre-1.7) 1376408167292.jpg adadefetb.jpg SOSLightningReedapinata.jpg|A Save Our Seeds Piñata Party Icebergsos.PNG|A Save Our Seeds Piñata Party Aed15.png|Ancient Egypt Day 15 The zombies ateyour plant.jpg| The Zombies Ate Your Plant! Trivia *If the player digs up the endangered plants before the 1.9 update, he or she will lose in the same manner. This will be because the player loses when the plant is removed from the space, which by normal means would occur when its health reaches zero and disappeared. When the player digs up an endangered plant, it has the same effect as if a zombie ate it, thus making the game think a zombie ate it and making the player fail the level. After the 1.9 update, however, shovels have no effect on endangered plants. *Save Our Seeds is a reference to the phrase "Save Our Ship" or "Save Our Souls," also known as S.O.S used in emergencies. *The endangered plants are placed on yellow and black squares, or the universal caution sign, with diagonal stripes. *In Pirate Seas, if a Zombie Parrot steals an endangered plant, the black and yellow square is stolen along that plant. *Far Future along with the Dark Ages are the only worlds so far to have more than one type of endangered plant. Strangely enough, Far Future - Day 20 involves Starfruits as the endangered plants. *In real life, endangered plants are usually on the endangered species list for a long time period, but in this Brain Buster, each plant is only on the endangered species list for one or two levels. *If a Mecha-Football Zombie pushes an endangered plant, the tile with it will also move. *Sometimes, the brain will not show up if the endangered plants were eaten by the zombies. *Due to a possible glitch, Wall-nut First Aid does not work on the endangered Wall-nuts in the Wild West Save Our Seeds levels. *There is only one Save Our Seeds level in Kung-Fu World. **The plant being saved is the Sunflower, similar to Ancient Egypt. ***Also, there are no Key Gates for Save Our Seeds in Kung-Fu World. *When the player starts a level, he or she can sometimes see the dirt from the planting animations. *If a Dark Ages Wizard Zombie turns an endangered plant into a sheep, it will not fail the level. **However, since sheep cannot be eaten this strategy can actually help you. Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Far Future Category:Dark Ages Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Brain Busters Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Big Wave Beach